


Something Wonderful

by Miss Windy (PK_preservation_project)



Series: The Prince And I [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Miss%20Windy
Summary: Seven wonders why Captain Janeway is so opposed to same-sex romantic relationships.





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> ====
> 
> Archive: PKSP, PKElite, ASC. . . Actually, I'd be in an absolute tizzy if anyone actually liked this enough to archive it somewhere. So, most anywhere is fine.
> 
> Spoilers: "Thirty Days", "Disease", "Bride of Chaotica".
> 
> Being a cheesy queer girl as I am, I've taken the title of this from a song from the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical "The King and I", called, "Something Wonderful." This series is called "The Prince and I" taken from a story about two completely different people from two completely different worlds finding a kindred spirit in each other, and also refers to Harry's monologue in Part 1.
> 
> Warning: I do awful, evil things to Janeway's character in this. This takes place right before "Equinox I," and is sort of anticipating the nervous breakdown Janeway has in "Equinox II." She's not in the slightest pleasant. In fact... she's positively hateful. ("Squirrely," one of my beta-readers described her.) So if you looooooove Janeway, I suggest you skip this.

\---

 _He will not always say_  
_What you would have him say_  
_But now and then he'll say_  
_Something wonderful. . ._

_____ _

_____ _

\---

"Let's take it from measure 47," the Doctor instructed Seven-of-Nine, "And I'll give you a measure for the pick-up." He played the short intro on his piano and sang, "So please forgive/ this helpless haze I'm--" and he stopped. "Seven! Why aren't you singing? You have the melody there. . . Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip lightly, what amounted to a gesture of extreme hesitation. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I've been pre-occupied with other considerations today."

"Such as?" He turned and fixed his gaze on her in concern.

"There is something I don't understand," she admitted. "A StarFleet regulation, whose logic seems flawed, and yet the Captain agrees with it."

"A flawed StarFleet regulation, imagine that," the Doctor muttered, but his attention quickly reverted to his erstwhile pupil. "Care to elaborate?"

"It is the regulation governing relationships among officers of the same gender, even among different species," she answered matter-of-factly. "Or rather, expressly forbidding it. "What is the purpose of such a regulation?"

"Well, Seven," the Doctor began, imagining he was explaining the proverbial "birds and bees" to a child. "According to the historical databases, back when StarFleet regulations were being ironed out, some people were very vehement that such relationships were not natural and would lead to the abandonment of all moral propriety."

"Whose morality?" she asked primly, and he smiled at her.

"As I understand it, Earth had just been through a terrible war, and widespread Fundamental sentiment had gripped its population. The members of other cultures involved in compiling the regulations agreed to leave that in there to appease the Terrans."

"I am aware of the history," Seven mused. "I simply do not understand how the gender of two officers is relevant in the morality of their relationship. To say that such a thing is 'unnatural' is a value judgment which in my eyes belies an illogical prejudice."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, always enjoying Seven's philosophizing.

"There are only two ordinary uses of the term 'natural,' and neither of them seem to be relevant to the ethics of a relationship," she began. "The first meaning of the word means common-- a phenomenon occurring on a widespread basis in nature. For example, it is not natural to have perfect musical pitch. And yet clearly this cannot imply a value, because we do not forbid two musical virtuosos from having a relationship with each other. Simply because something is not common does not imply it is bad."

"You. . . have a point," the Doctor conceded. "Go on."

"The second ordinary meaning of the term 'natural' means occurring without human or technological intervention. In this way, we say that technological debris washing up on a beach shore is 'unnatural', or that cloning humans is 'unnatural.' Again, the implication is that 'unnatural' means offensive and grotesque, yet I posit that this is not necessarily so. It can easily be argued that traveling through the galaxy at warp speed on a star ship is not 'natural', and yet here we all are."

"Excellent points, Seven."

She cocked her head at him in acknowledgement. "And yet I still do not see how a personal romantic relationship between members of the same gender can be deemed immoral. In fact, it would seem in direct contradiction to the espousal of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. And yet. . . the Captain has threatened anyone who does so with solitary confinement. Isn't consensual sexual exploration part of finding out the full extent of one's humanity? Certainly to whom one is attracted is not something over which one has a choice."

"And even if one did, it would seem to me that it's a choice we should all be allowed to make," the Doctor agreed.

"Precisely. I. . . am at a loss."

And while he could not actually take in any air, the Doctor imitated a sigh. "You're finding out an ugly truth about humanity, Seven."

"Which is?"

"That bias and prejudice can easily cloud one's logic."

\---

End


End file.
